


Devil's Advocate

by Phoenix_Is_Rising



Category: Naruto
Genre: Councilman Kankurou, Councilwoman Reader, F/M, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Is_Rising/pseuds/Phoenix_Is_Rising
Summary: “No!” You spat at the voice, not breaking eye contact with the smug hooded figure that sat opposite you. Your nose scrunched, nearly in a snarl. “While CouncilmanKankuromay think that everything can be solved bypunching it, I’m of the mindset that there are cheaper options that wouldn’t cost the lives of Sand Village ninja.” You straightened your posture, eyes scanning the round table.
Relationships: Kankurou (Naruto)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Devil's Advocate

**Author's Note:**

> The Might Guy x NB!Reader is coming out today as a Christmas special on my Tumblr @Thing-Winged. I’ll be taking some time and fics will be coming back again every day starting 2021. It’ll give me some time to get things queued and come up with ideas (which I am currently out of). Requests are still open, but the content will be queued to next year (unless I get REALLY excited about something). Have happy holidays and a happy new year!

“Unacceptable!” You stood abruptly from your chair. Your hands slammed on the conference room table, glaring as he sat back cockily in his chair. Red hot heat filled your cheeks.

“Councilwoman, please sit down-”

“No!” You spat at the voice, not breaking eye contact with the smug hooded figure that sat opposite you. Your nose scrunched, nearly in a snarl. “While Councilman _Kankuro_ may think that everything can be solved by _punching it_ , I’m of the mindset that there are cheaper options that wouldn’t cost the lives of Sand Village ninja.” You straightened your posture, eyes scanning the round table.

Kankuro cleared his throat, “‘ _Cheapter_ ’, Councilwoman?” He leaned forward, taking in the council as you had. “Since when does the protection of our citizens warrant a spending cap?” You glared at him.

“That’s not what-”

“Ladies and gentleman, this is exactly why my proposal should be considered-” Kankuro stood, giving you the side eye. “-as our _best_ option.”

“Easy for you to say, Councilman. You won’t be on the front lines.” You spat, locked into a challenging gaze. “Not everyone is a _puppet_.”

“Respectfully, Councilwoman, this is the most fool-proof plan that could ever come out of this room. I do not take the lives of my comrades lightly.” Kankuro directed the board to a page in his proposal. “Not only is this the most cost effective option,” He eyed you. “But this is the safest option for both civilians and ninja.” You let out a huff, drumming your fingers on the table.

“I say we move to a vote.” You turned towards the Kazekage. Gaara let out a silent breath, ever pensive.

“All those in favor of Councilman Kankuro’s proposal?” You studied the table. Kankuro sat back down smugly. You mirrored his movement, gritting your teeth. “The movement passes. We will begin preparations right away. Dismissed.”

You gathered your papers, trying to ignore the cocky look that bored into the back of your head.

***

When you stepped in your apartment, he had already decided to sprawl out on the couch.

“Councilman.” You acknowledged with a quirked brow.

“Councilwoman.” Kankuro rolled his head around the back of the couch before standing to greet you.

“What are you doing in my apartment?” You asked, playfully smug.

“ _Our_ apartment.” Kankuro wrapped you up in his arms, placing a kiss on your lips.

“What did you think? Was I too mean today?” You laughed as he peppered your cheeks.

“Just the right amount of mean, Beautiful.” Kankuro mused, spinning you around playfully by the hand. “Helped me perfectly highlight what I wanted to highlight and the glasses were a nice touch.”

“Oh why thank you, I’m glad you noticed.” You gave him another kiss, careful not to smudge his face paint. Your hands came up to grasp his face. “How about I pour some drinks? We got a proposal to celebrate!”

“My little devil’s advocate.” Kankuro lauded lovingly. “What would I do without you?” You slipped from his grasp, padding to the kitchen. You turned to him, laughing.

“Pray to the gods that you’ll never find out.”


End file.
